As a pet toilet for treating excretion of a pet such as a cat or a dog, a pet toilet which a toilet main body of is partitioned into upper and lower sections by a liquid-penetration drainboard (Sunoko), and which stores a granulated excretion treatment material forming a lavatory floor called “cat litter” in an upper layer portion and stores a liquid-retainable absorbent member including fibers, water-absorbing resin or the like in a tray of the lower layer portion is known (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
However, there is such a problem that, since a conventional pet toilet such as described in Patent Literature 1 is bulky, it requires a wide area when it is placed, and since the conventional pet toilet cannot be folded, for example, it lacks in portability when it must be carried in order to trip with a pet. Therefore, many pet toilets which have been compacted and have been reduced in weight, and are excellent in portability have been proposed (see Patent Literatures 2 to 7, for example). The pet toilets described in Patent Literatures 2 to 7 are common regarding such a point that basic configuration portions (box bodies, frames or the like) of the pet toilets are configured so as to be foldable.